newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Promoting this wiki
When Salnax and I agreed to try and revitalise this wiki and make it into something, we spoke of tidying it up, then presenting it to NG BBS. We hoped that it would attract people who would help us take the next steps after that. In the midst of that BBS promotion, I declared two targets- 200 acceptable pages and 200 registered authors by the end of Jan 2010. Broadly, we have been successful so far- we had our promotion, we got new people, new pages and work is being done. We have, as of Feb 2nd, 2010, 220 pages, 194 Users and a new admin, who is doing good work with us. However, our beloved InclusiveDisjunction has warned us that he has seen all this before, a flurry of work and everyone leaves. He, of course is a veteran of years of Wikigrounds on various sites. We need to continue to promote the site and encourage people to get involved: *We need to reach out to NG and tell them it exists *We need to tell those of old who have given up on it that it is now going again *We need to encourage those who have done a little to do more *We need to establish that people can come here and they will find answers to their questions, otherwise there is no point in having this wiki. The next step that Salnax and I have planned is to wait until we have hit the second target- just 6 more Reg. Users, then announce it on our last post on our BBS thread. Within that post, we will tell people of a new thread in Clubs & Crews and make our post there with details of our plans for wikiG etc. At the same time, we will add a little link to the Wikipedia page on NG, and add a bit to the mention of wikiG on the Talk page of wikiG. That is as far as we have planned in any detail, but we have other ideas: I have asked Angela if we can be "Highlighted" to the other wikias; I will try and contact some Clocks and breathe life into their wikia- they do have one - whilst at the same time trying to connect the two. Can we talk to NG staff? Can we submit flash animations about wikiG? Icedragon64 00:59, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Questions What other ideas are out there? Could you help with the ideas that we have put forward here? Why do people come here? What questions do they have that we could answer? Should we attempt to get involved with the technical side of Flash etc? How do we make this site a permenant additional feature of Newgrounds? Icedragon64 00:59, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Official Months How's this for a crazy idea? We can have official months. Every month, we can make a post on Newgrounds saying "This is Madness/Staff Member/Musician/Bot/Whatever Month", and at the end of the month, the admins discuss who made the most valuable contributions. The winner would have their account posted on the Wikigrounds front page, and we'd make another post congratulating them on Newgrounds. --Salnax 02:18, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *I say DO IT! Set it up and I will support it! Icedragon64 00:38, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Links to other wikis Another crazy idea. We can try to form relationships with other wikis. Many wikis have material that overlaps with our articles. I've already made one or two links to these wikis, but maybe we should go one step beyond. Maybe articles on the Madness series should have a link to the corresponding Madness Combat article, and in return, their articles on Newgrounds, Madness Day, and anything else that doesn't make as much sense in a wiki solely about Krinkels's material. *Sounds great! I was about to ask you for the links, but I see in the Edit that you have given them. I didn't get what I saw! Icedragon64 00:38, February 4, 2010 (UTC) New Threads As for what people want from us, this is the sort of thing we should make another thread about. The easiest thing to do is ask.--Salnax 02:49, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *I am wary about what is appropriate for the BBS- I don't want to give us a bad name for pestering or bumping or something, but its possible. Icedragon64 00:38, February 4, 2010 (UTC)